Crandor
Crandor is a small volcanic island north of Karamja. The island is available to free players. In RuneScape Classic, this was the sole end-game content available to free players. Players can enter this island during and after Dragon Slayer. History According to the Guildmaster in the Champions' Guild, Crandor was once a "thriving community". When players return to him after speaking with Oziach, he goes into a detailed explanation of what transpired: The Guildmaster also mentions that one needs to find a "ship made to the old Crandorian design", which hints that the Crandorians were excellent shipbuilders (in fact, Klarense tells the player when they inquire about the Lady Lumbridge that the ship is, in fact, originally from Crandor). Furthermore, Duke Horacio also mentions Crandor when the player requests an Anti-dragon shield from him: In postbag from the hedge, Horacio gives an excerpt from his father's journal, describing the city: The ruins that cover Crandor are mainly of stone design, although any other materials were likely destroyed in the attack. Structures seem to have included brick walls, tiled floors, and supportive columns. Where the stone was obtained is unknown, although it may be igneous rock from within the volcano. Entrances Crandor can only be accessed by boat after asking Ned to bring you to Crandor during the Dragon Slayer Quest. After the quest, use the tunnel inside the east Karamja Dungeon. You walk to the volcano near to the fishing spot and then you come down in a dungeon. The room containing Elvarg can no longer be accessed once you've defeated her the first time. Monsters .]] Crandor is home to a wide variety of monsters, each on different parts of the island. On the southern shores, not far from the crashed ship, are ten skeletons. On the north-eastern tip are six king scorpions and a little west of them are five hobgoblins. A little south of these monsters are two lesser demons, and far south of these monsters are three moss giants. If you are doing Dragon Slayer, Elvarg, the green dragon, will be in a cave walking around until you fight her. If, however, you have finished the quest, Elvarg will be there, but will not be attackable. In the cave you'll find skeletons, plus some lesser demons near the door that connects the cave with Karamja Dungeon. Rocks Crandor also has some rocks in it which players can mine through the Mining skill, which are labelled on the map with a small pickaxe. There are 4 mining areas on the island. *South-west beach, 7 Mithril ores **Through access, 7 Mithril *North-east beach, 3 Gold ores **Through access, (level 56 King scorpion) *South foothill, 3 Coal ores & 3 Adamant ores **Through access, 3 Coal, 3 Adamant, (3 Level 74 Moss giants) *North foothill, 7 Coal & 1 Mithril **Through access, level 56 king scorpions Other than those mentioned, the mine approaches are often infested with level 46 skeletons, level 40 hobgoblins at the northern end, and level 56 king scorpions. Additionally, the mithril mine on the south-west of the island is a possible crash site for a Shooting Star. Dungeons There is also a dungeon underneath the island which connects to Karamja, which is labelled on the map with a red exclamation mark. In it are skeletons, deadly red spiders, lesser demons and Elvarg for the F2P quest Dragon Slayer. Quests Dragon Slayer - Players in the Dragon Slayer quest need to access this island using either the Lady Lumbridge or the Crandor and Karamja dungeon to fight, and kill, the dragon, Elvarg. After completing Dragon Slayer, it is no longer needed to come back to Crandor. Music Unlocked *Dangerous Road - Karamja volcano dungeon *Attack 2 - Elvarg's Lair *The Shadow - Crandor island *Dragontooth Island - West Crandor Personalities *Elvarg Trivia *After the Dragon Slayer quest you can find Ned in Crandor in the broken ship although he is supposed to be in Draynor Village. He is in both places at once. The Crandor Ned will not talk about the Tasks for Lumbridge/Draynor. *Crandor is the only island to be fully accessed on Free-to-Play, as on Karamja, players cannot venture past Musa Point. However, before the new tutorial was introduced, Tutorial Island was fully accessible too, but only during the tutorial. *If you forget to open the secret passage before the quest finishes, then don't worry, you can still use the passage. *Crandor was once covered in lush foliage, although after a graphical update it changed back to an ash-filled black island. no:Crandor es:Crandor nl:Crandor fi:Crandor pl:Crandor Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Quest locations Category:Sea Category:Dragon Slayer